


Your Eyes, When I See You Smile

by islandahgase



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Developing Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandahgase/pseuds/islandahgase
Summary: #6YearsWtihJJProject technically 4 for me :)Jaebum experiences love at first sight with a hidden beauty within the mass of Seoulites and he's determined to possess that beauty and preserve his twinkling , dimpled smile





	1. I Can Face The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TJBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJBaby/gifts), [Obliviouschyld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/gifts).



_Your Eyes, When I See You Smile_

 

Jaebum nods his head with faked enthusiasm at the man currently standing across from him. He doesn’t even remember what the man’s name is anymore. He had forgotten it ten minutes after the man had introduced himself. He lets his eyes wander around the room, taking in the people that were dressed expensively in the latest styles. In his eyes, they were all scavengers- vultures, every last one of them. Although Im Medical Corps was just one of the largest medical supply companies in Asia, but it was the most reliable, and everyone who was somebody in Seoul wanted to be in his good graces.

Problem was Jaebum wanted nothing to do with any of them.

That was until he locked gazes with one Park Jinyoung. Jaebum never believed in love at first sight, but he definitely began to the moment he met the dark abyss of Jinyoung’s smiling black eyes. His eyes that crinkled at the corners beckoned Jaebum, and before he could stop himself, he was walking to the younger man with two champagne flutes and a dangerous smile.

“Hello. Jinyoung, right?” he asked immediately, offering the flute to the man- his eyes never leaving Jinyoung’s. In his peripherals, he saw the tips of his ears begin to color cutely and his smile broadened.

“No pick-up line?” the younger smirked as he took the proffered glass, obviously bypassing his nervousness to openly challenge his intentions.

“No, not for you. I have a feeling I shouldn’t and don’t need to,” he answered.

Jinyoung only hummed in reply, looking away. “Maybe you shouldn’t get too ahead of yourself, Mr. Im,” Jinyoung finally answered after a beat, looking back at him. He emptied his glass in one gulp before placing it on the table behind him. “I’m not as easy as the man that was trying to chat your pants off. Thank you for the drink,” he says before turning away to walk away.

“Wait,” Jaebum called, making a grab for his elbow. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Okay. What did you mean then?” the younger man asked, arching a perfectly styled brow.

“I have a feeling you and I don’t need any of that bullshit. I’ve been hurt before and you’ve been hurt too, but together, I think, we can teach each other what love is.”

“Love? Now we’re reaching here.”

“By the end of tonight, the only thing we’ll be reaching for is each other.”

“What makes you so sure about that?”

Jaebum smiled beadily. “Because the moment I looked into your eyes and you smiled, I fell in love.”

Jinyoung scoffed. “You don’t even know me.”

“I think we can change that,” he challenged.

Jinyoung pursed his lips, cocking his head to one side- an obvious sign of his hesitance beginning to break.

“One chance- that’s all I’ll ask for. If by the end of tonight, you find you don’t like me, I’ll leave you alone,” he prodded.

“One chance?” the younger asked, and he nodded. “And I can walk away at any time?”

“One chance,” he confirmed, “and yes, anytime you find something about me you don’t like, you can get up and walk away.”

“Okay,” Jinyoung answered.

Smiling, he pulled Jinyoung around to face him. “Dance with me.”

Jinyoung stared at him wide-eyed with panic as he placed his hand in the younger’s and pulled him on the dance floor. “I don’t…”

“Just follow my lead,” he encouraged, as he placed one hand on the younger’s hip and inwardly, he marveled for a second at how his hand seemed to fit perfectly there before he began to sway to the soft tunes being play by the orchestra. It didn’t take long before they were moving in sync in time with the music and him an appropriate distance from Jinyoung. “Where are you sitting?”

“What?” Jinyoung asked, snapping out of his daze.

He chuckled. “Already?” he teased and chuckled even longer when the younger shot him a glare. “I asked where you were sitting, Jinyoungie.”

   “Why do you call me Jinyoungie?” the man asked him, studying him closely. “Isn’t that a little too intimate? Considering we just met and aren’t that close.”

He shrugged. He knew it was inappropriate, but he couldn’t help but try and separate himself from every other person in the room. “We’re getting there, aren’t we? I mean, I want to be close to you.”

“How about we stick with Jinyoung for a while- at least until we get some bearing, or more when I get some bearing on whatever this is.”

He nodded. “Okay, but you didn’t answer my question.”

Jinyoung sighed, smiling. “In the middle of the room, with the Lees of Seoul National Hospital. Just over there,” Jinyoung said, nodding his head in the direction of where the table was.

“Sit with me,” Jaebum said, but it command came out more like a question than he intended it to sound.

“Wouldn’t that upset everyone at your table?” the younger fretted, biting his lower lip.

He groaned. “Please don’t do that or I might do something really inappropriate.”

Jinyoung looked at him with surprise clearly written on his face before elation dawned on him, releasing his lip from between teeth. “I’m sorry. I didn’t-…,” he tried to explain, cheeks dusting a pretty pink shade.

He chuckled. “You’re cute when you’re flustered,” he whispered quietly.

The music stopped abruptly, and Jaebum finally tore his eyes away from Jinyoung to look at the stage. The master of ceremony cleared his throat into the microphone and everyone moved to take their designated seats. Without question, he summoned a waiter and asked to have a chair placed beside his at his table before he guided Jinyoung to his table.

He pulled out a chair and smiled at Jinyoung invitingly. The younger smiled back in appreciation and he noticed the difference immediately between the bright one he gave when they first met each other’s eyes. He took his own seat, tucking that new information in the back of his mind. “So, Jinyoung, what do you do?”

The younger sighed. “I’m a doctor.”

“Just a doctor? Come on. You have to be someone important to be here tonight at this boring old ceremony. What’s you specialty?”

Jinyoung looked down, suddenly embarrassed. “Neur-neurology.”

“Beautiful and smart too,” he smiled. “Impressive.”

“I’m not trying to-…”

“Too late,” he chuckled, placing a finger under the younger’s chin to tip his back up. “Don’t look away.”

The younger looked at him again, but there was a confused look that graced his features. “How did you know my name?”

It was him that looked away now in embarrassment. “I asked my assistant.”

“Do you always ask your assistant who people are?”

Shocked, he looked up again and sucked in a breath through his teeth as he cocked his head to the side at the implication. “No. He usually just tells me about the people that are important to keep connections or make them with. I’m… I’m not good with names and I don’t usually come to these things.”

“What makes tonight so different?”

“Tradition, to be really honest. My grandfather started this event as a way of acknowledging the most talented people in medicine in South Korea. My father kept it going and well, here I am keeping that tradition going,” he explained. It was callous, but he was being truthful.

“So you don’t see the point in this ceremony?”

He grimaced at the pain in Jinyoung’s voice. “It’s not that I don’t see the point in the ceremony because these people deserve that recognition. I just don’t see the point in me being here.”

“And where would you rather be?”

“Honestly?” he asked and Jinyoung nodded. “Somewhere in this world that’s quiet with breathtaking views and my camera.”

“You take pictures?”

He nodded, puffing up with a proud smile. “It’s a quiet passion of mine. I can show you the pictures I have taken some other time maybe…” he said leaving the end in a hopeful question, but Jinyoung only smiled.

“Let’s get through tonight first.”

Everyone at their table were looking at him then expectantly and then he realized he was being called on stage. Blushing at being caught not paying attention by an entire room of people, he stood and waved at everyone in the room before he made his way on stage. He bowed at the master of ceremonies before taking his place at the podium. He always hated public speaking, and when he clears his throat and looks out into the crowd, his heart picks up and impossible pace as his stomach begins to twist- bile starts to work up into his throat until he’s almost gagging on it. He searches the crowd for a minute trying to breathe before his eyes land on Jinyoung and his heart slowly to a steady thudding. There’s a soft encouraging smile on Jinyoung’s face and he zones in on that gaze, losing himself in it. He smiles back and everyone else in the room becomes non-existent. It’s only Jinyoung and his twinkling black eyes.

“Good evening, ladies and gentleman. Welcome to the 36th Annual Art of Healing award ceremony. My name is Im Jaebum, Chairman and Chief Executive Officer of Im Medical Corps. It is a great honor to have met such an amazing array of talented individuals and I hope, that like my grandfather and father before me, I can express my admiration for everyone in this room tonight with these awards. I’m sure you all deserve them. Thank you and have a wonderful evening. Please help yourselves to the food, drinks and entertainment.” A round of applause sounded out through the room and he stepped back to bow at the crowd before bowing to the master of ceremonies and moving off stage.

When he got back to his table, Jinyoung was frowning at him as he took back his seat, unbuttoning his jacket. “Something wrong?”

The younger leaned towards him, so close Jaebum could every exhale that left his nose. “Do you actually admire everyone in this room?”

“…Not exactly,” he chuckled.

“As I thought,” the younger replied leaning back in his seat again. “How were the winners chosen, if I may ask?”

Jaebum looked thoughtful for a moment. “I chose them.”

“On what criteria?”

“Accomplishments, ethics, professionalism, recommendations and such,” he answered.

“So you read my portfolio?”

“Among others…” Jaebum answered warily, suddenly aware that he may stumble on himself and answer Jinyoung’s questions incorrectly.

“And? What did you think?”

Jaebum searched his memory for Jinyoung’s profile. “I was impressed even then. You’ve done some really great things, especially in the hospital’s pediatric center. Your studies in pediatric neurology led you to some really great development in the treatment of cerebral palsy and nerve diseases.”

“But what did you think about my profile?”

Jaebum was now sure Jinyoung was baiting him into making a mistake and he smiled. “I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. Aside from that, you’re letter of why you deserve the award was… cold- for lack of a better word. I do remember you wanting to turn down the nomination for the award and I couldn’t understand why. So would you care to explain?”

Jinyoung sighed, looking away then opening the menu, but Jaebum kept his eyes on the younger- searching for something that would indicate his true feelings about the award in general. “I think it’s a nuisance. I’m not in it for the awards and such, even being here is somewhat of an inconvenience. I would rather be in the hospital right now doing what’s needed for those children,” the younger replied.

He nodded. If he didn’t already admire the younger man, he couldn’t find a reason not to now. “Humble and hard-working too. I can dig that, but right now I wanna dig into something else,” he said and noticed from the corner of his eyes how Jinyoung arched a brow at him. He looked away with a smirk to beckon a waiter to them and Jinyoung chuckled softly, embarrassed at being caught with his mind taking the statement the wrong way. “Can we get the Miyazaki Wagyu?”

The waiter nodded briefly before walking away, and Jinyoung’s brow rose even higher. “You didn’t even look at the menu,” he observed.

“The menu may have passed across my desk a couple of days ago,” he acknowledged with a nod of his head.

“And you actually took a look at it?”

“Briefly… very briefly. I’m not too fond of American dishes, but I do crave it from time to time.”

“What kind of food do you prefer?”

“Korean- homemade to be exact.”

“Your reputation colors you in a different light.”

“My reputation?” The younger man nodded grimly. “And what do others say about me?”

“Are we gossiping now?” Jinyoung laughed, blinking at him in disbelief. The sound of it tinkled like bells in Jaebum’s ears and his heart did a somersault in his chest. It was the single most beautiful sound in the world to him.

“I would hardly call it gossiping, if it’s about me. Doesn’t gossiping require two parties talking shit about a third?”

“True.”

“And anyways, it’ll give me a chance to rectify whatever horror has been placed in your mind about me,” he told the other, shrugging a nonchalant shoulder.

“How would I know if it were true though?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you, Jinyoung. I see no need to. I’m not trying to woe you just to get in your pants and leave the next morning. I want to be there in the morning to greet the sun with you,” he said softly, sincerely.

Jinyoung’s cheeks filled red and scoffed a laugh, licking at the corner of his lip. “You’re good. Really good.”

“So what have you heard?” he prodded.

Jinyoung took a deep breath turning to him. “I heard your name being called, Mr. Im.”

“What?” he asked in confusion. Jinyoung laughed, pointing behind him to the stage and he laughed, standing up. He buttoned his jacket back up before leaning over to whisper into Jinyoung’s ears, aware that the room had their eyes on him. “Don’t go anywhere. You don’t know if you’re getting your award yet.” He smirked in satisfaction when the tips of Jinyoung’s ears turned red.

He turned and made his way on stage. For the next fifteen minutes or so, he congratulated awardee after awardee as they came to the stage, but his eyes always wandered back to Jinyoung and the light that shined brightly in them. There was something about the young man that intrigued him. It was more than just his eyes. The man reminded him of a tiger. Beautiful, but lethal. Quiet, but strong. Jaebum couldn’t help but wonder if the man had claws as well that would scratch at his back when he was overwhelmed with pleasure. He wanted to see the man quiver under him, and over him, it didn’t matter as long as he was the one making him do so.

A warm shiver crept up his spine and he turned away from the crowd, coughing to hide his half-hard cock. As he turned back around, the master of ceremonies called Jinyoung and he perked up, smiling slyly. He reached over to the master of ceremonies and grasp the cold glass trophy in his hands. It did little to warm the heat he was feeling. The gold etching on the glass dubbing Jinyoung as the Green Cross doctor of the year, digging crescents into his palm with how hard he was gripping it.

He saw the surprise in Jinyoung’s eyes as he stood slowly, then like lightning, it was gone. Jinyoung made his way up the stage. His soft hands swinging at his sides and Jaebum marveled at his composure. He was like a queen sweeping in to address her subjects. His expression was solemn, unreadable to others, but he could see the silent strength that command attention.

 Before Jinyoung reached him, he shifted the trophy to his left hand and reached out with his right. Jinyoung smiled tightly, showing his displeasure, and reached out to grasp his. The warm palm slipping easily into his sent another shiver up his spine and he was sure Jinyoung felt it because the younger smirked.

A fierce sense of possessiveness filled him and he stepped forward, feeling somewhat challenged as well. Chuckling, he placed a kiss on Jinyoung’s cheek and whispered what he hoped was a warm congratulations. There was a bustles of whispers, gasps and several clicks of cameras from off the stage, making Jinyoung look down with a deep red blush in his cheeks at the obvious sign of affection in front of a large audience, and he smiled. It was exactly the reaction he was hoping for from the crowd. Jinyoung was the only awardee he had given more than a handshake. _You will be mine, Park Jinyoung,_ he thought as he gazed into Jinyoung’s eyes, forgetting the crowd once again.

“Smile for the camera, Jinyoung,” he said as he swiveled the younger by grasping around the waist and turn him to face the audience.

Jinyoung smiled a tight lipped smile, and he noticed the dip in his cheek that accentuated his lean jaw. He felt himself harden, thinking about putting his lips into that dip and licking it. 

“Beautiful,” he murmured, smiling at Jinyoung.

The younger looked up at him and his breath caught in his throat. The hand wound around his waist tightened before Jinyoung spun in front of him, wrapping other arm around his neck, pulling him down and kissed him full on the lips. He forgot how to breathe for a second until the softness of Jinyoung’s lips registered in his mind. He groaned, but before he could return the kiss, Jinyoung pulled back and smiled dangerously. “Two can play this game, Mr. Im. Now, what will you tell these precious people what our relationship is when it splashes across the front covers of every newspaper in Seoul?”

He chuckled. “I’ll tell them I am the happiest man in the world, and that I’m yours, Park Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung scoffed, looking away. He turned back to the crowd with his tight lipped, dimpled smile again. Only this time, his eyes were shining. Bowing, he scurried off stage. He watched the younger leave the stage with a grin. The rest of the awarding was done without mishap and he returned to his seat to find Jinyoung’s seat empty and a note on his.


	2. I See a Ray of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum approaches Jinyoung and his idea for dinner leads them to the last place Jaebum expects

_I See a Ray of Light_

 

To say it was a busy week after the award ceremony was an understatement. There was not a single magazine or newspaper in Seoul that didn’t call him, asking for an interview. After several rejections, a contact at the Korea Times called him yet again, stating that Jinyoung was refusing an interview as well. The younger man had clearly not been a fan of his sexual innuendos, so he figured maybe trying a different route.

He called in his contact and did the interview, telling his side of the story. He wanted to make things right, and told the interviewer that right now, it was one-sided, but he was determined to make Jinyoung his. Taking measures so as not to spook Jinyoung away, he had even read over the interviewer’s notes.

“Mark, you rescheduled all my meetings for today, right?” Jaebum asked, looking up at his personal assistant.

“Jaebum, don’t worry. Go! I got this! Your date is waiting for you.”

He chuckled at the older boy. “I know you do. That’s why I hired you.” Although by custom, Mark should be calling him by his title, he’s grown rather fond of his assistant of eight years. Jaebum had seen his potential to be a phenomenal personal assistant during the interviewing, and had hired him on the spot. He had not been wrong. Not once in the eight years Mark has been working for him has the assistant double-booked him or fail to remind him of a meeting, keeping him strictly on his schedule and helping him establish his position as a formidable business man rather than a spoiled, rich kid that inherited his father’s company.

He stood from his desk and came around to stand in front of the elder. Without question, the older reached for his collar to straighten it out and tighten his tie. When he was presentable again, he thanked the elder. Walking to the door, he chuckled and turned back to Mark. “Also… it’s technically not a date. I’m hoping it will turn into one though.”

Mark frowned at him in confusion.

“The note he left. All it said was that it was midnight somewhere in the world and that Cinderella had to return back to the cinders.”

“Cinderella, huh?”

Jaebum chuckled. “Downgrade. He's so much more beautiful, Mark and smart… and witty, and-and just so beautiful… and that smile! What the fu-…” Suddenly, he was being pushed towards the door.

“Jaebum, you make a compelling sale with all the stars in your eyes and roses on your cheeks, but one, I have a fiancé, remember- Jackson? And two, I doubt you want me knowing him in the holy and not-so-holy sense,” Mark laughed, opening his office door before promptly pushing him out. “Have fun! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“There’s not much you would do these days,” he shot over his shoulder at the elder, and Mark just laughed.

It didn’t take him long to drive the short distance to the hospital and he came closer to Korea’s National Open University, he smirked, leaning up against the steering wheel, looking up at the massive structure of Seoul National University Hospital Pediatric Center across the street. Although it was separated from the main university and a hospital itself, the place was huge in its own right.

Jaebum didn’t have to look very far to find products created by Im Medical Corps. The place was practically overflowing with it like sand on a beach, unless the inventories that crossed his desk spoke a different language. Dedicated to finding cures and the latest treatments for everything from simple colds and headaches to cancer and the Human Immunodeficiency Virus, the workers in the building relied heavily on his company.

He slowed the car to a stop and stepped out, pulled his shades off. He looked across at the university hospital and squinted against the glare that bounced off the glass windows.

“Bad idea?” a voice asked from behind him.

He turned with a smile, instantly recognizing Park Jinyoung’s voice. “Why… if it isn’t my ‘boyfriend.’ How are you, baby?”

Jinyoung’s eyebrows shot up high on his forehead in feigned, stunned amusement. “Boyfriend?” the younger asked.

His smile broke into a full-on grin. He bent into the car and took out a copy of the Korea Times, coming around the car to show Jinyoung the big splash they made on the top right hand corner of the newspaper. “It wasn’t the whole front cover of the newspaper and personally, I loved the side profile of us facing each other with our lips pressed oh-so-neatly together, but we did get half of page three.”

“Half a page?” Jinyoung squeaked, grabbing the newspaper out of his hands. He opened the newspaper, eyes darting across the spread. “‘Love at first sight?’ What tale did you spin for these people?” the younger asked incredulously.

“Well, since you refused their request to do an interview, they had no choice but to come to sweet, old me, and I gave that man the scoop he was hungry for,” he said casually leaning against his car with a smirk.

Jinyoung leaned on a leg and crossed his arms across his broad chest, gaping at him. “You’re impossible.”

“Not for you, I’m not. I’m quite possible.”

“And I can’t quite understand why.”

He sighed and stepped forward, closing the distance between them. He cupped Jinyoung’s face between his palms and looked the younger deep in his eyes, hoping to everything that was holy that his sincerity would show. The longer he looked into them, the farther he fell. His heart began to pick up a fast pace. Something in the back of his mind told him it was now or never. “Something about your eyes… they… captivate me. I get so lost in them, and I don’t think I ever wanna be found. I want to stay in your eyes. I want to wake up to them. I want to see your eyes every night before I go to sleep. Your eyes… they haunt me. All I see are them, and I have this fierce need to protect the light in them. Call me crazy, but I love them.”

“There’s nothing special about them,” Jinyoung whispered. His breath coming out in small swallow huffs, fully aware that their lips were just centimeters away.

“Oh, but you’re wrong, Jinyoung. They are very special… to me, at least. Just give me a chance to prove to you that I’m not playing any games here,” he pleaded with the younger, desperately. “Are you free right now?”

Jinyoung licked his chapped lips. “Yeah,” he huffed out on a breath.

“Then let me take you out to dinner,” he requested.

“Just dinner? No other expectation?” Jinyoung asked warily.

“Just dinner.” Excitement began to course through him again. Hope filling him like wildfire. Jinyoung was giving him yet another chance.

“And I can leave whenever I want to?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Okay, if it’s _just_ dinner.”

“Anything you want in particular?” he asked, stepping away to open the passenger side door for the younger.

“I could use a home-cooked meal,” Jinyoung said casually as he stepped between the door and the car to slip in.

He felt the air leave his body at the thought of cooking for Jinyoung. He closed the door and went around the car, wracking his brain for ideas on what to cook. “You want me to cook for you?” he asked as he slipped in behind the wheel.

“Unless you secretly still live with your mom…” the younger teased, looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

He chuckled, starting the car. “No, I don’t live with my mom. She lives in Ilsan with my dad. They come visit when they miss me, or I go to them.”

“Jaebum-hyung, I didn’t-…”

“Ha! You called me Jaebum-hyung!” he exclaimed excitedly.

“I’m supposed to call you ‘hyung.’ You are older than… Shit!” Jinyoung cursed, shaking his head and closing his eyes when he realized the slip he made.

“Does this mean I can call you Jinyoung now?” he teased.

“Does this mean you’ll stop with the innuendos and weird sleazy looks?” Jinyoung countered.

He frowned. “Sleazy looks?” he asked in confusion.

“You look at me weird,” the younger cringed.

“Care to elaborate?” he glanced at Jinyoung briefly before looking back at the traffic.

Jinyoung took a deep breath before turning in his seat slightly. “When you look at me, you get this distant, reminiscent look on your face that makes me think you’re thinking of someone else.”

“Oh, Jinyoung. How wrong you are. When I look at you, I do think of something- not someone. I think about the first smile you first had when I looked into your eyes,” Jaebum chuckled. He brought the car to a stop as they came to yet another traffic light. He looked at Jinyoung smiling. Reaching over, he untangled Jinyoung’s hands from the tight, nervous white clasped they had around each other. He shook his head as he held the softness in his. “I’m serious, Jinyoungie. When I look at you, I see a bright future ahead of me, and it looks like the future I’ve been dreaming of. I want this, Jinyoung and yeah, I don’t know much about you now, other than what was on your portfolio, but I willing to learn.”

Jinyoung smiled brightly and his heart skipped a beat. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the light change and he smiled back before he released Jinyoung’s right hand to interlace his right hand with Jinyoung’s left. He turned back to the wheel and sent the car speed down the road. _Destination: Home,_ he thought to himself happily.

The rest of the drive was shared in silence, but he found it comfortable. Once in a while, he also found the younger glancing at him from beneath his lashes or felt him brushed a thumb across his. It was odd how the former, although intended to be innocent was sending signal to his groin while the latter was calming his thundering heart.

Before they reached the private driveway that lead up to Paradise Manor, a thought hit him and he stopped the car. He slowly turned to Jinyoung, taking both his hands in his again. “My… house,” he said slowly, looking into Jinyoung eyes. “It isn’t exactly a ‘house.’”

Jinyoung frowned in confusion. “Look, Jaebum, you’re rich. I get it. I would be more surprised, if you lived in a tiny studio apartment in the heart of Seoul.”

“I know it can be a little imposing and intimidating to some people, and the last thing I want to do is scare you off,” he said slowly, trying to get a gauge on Jinyoung’s thought as he looked into the younger’s eyes. “It’s fine. Really, it’s fine.”

“Okay,” he said turning back to the wheel. “If you don’t like it, we could always break it down and build your dream house.”

Jinyoung eyes widened as the younger gaped at him. “You are crazy! Just like that? If I don’t like it, you would destroy it just to build me my dream house?”

“Why not?” he asked in confusion. “I think it would be fun.”

“But isn’t the house that’s already standing your dream house?” Jinyoung asked.

“Honestly, yes, it was, but that was when I was younger, and thought that, if I built something big and filled it with trivial stuff that every kid wanted, I wouldn’t ever get bored. Now, it’s just too big and everything in it is… trivial,” he explained, finishing with a shrug.

Jinyoung nodded as he turned onto the private drive. The top of Paradise came into view and Jinyoung didn’t even blink an eye. He took it in like it was everyday he’d seen a manor and his heart lightened. _Eomma, I think I found the right one this time,_ he thought to himself, smiling happily.

He can’t remember the last time he had been this excited to come home before, but he was floating on cloud nine as he pulled the car to a stop at the front steps. He killed the engine and turned to Jinyoung, smiling. “Stay here.” Jinyoung looked at him in confusion and he couldn’t help himself. He reached across and pinched Jinyoung’s nose lightly, scrunching his in the process, belting out a chuckle. “You’re cute when you’re confused. Do you have an expression that isn’t cute?”

“Angry?” Jinyoung quipped.

He thought about it for a second, before he dragged a breath through his teeth- shaking his head. “I highly doubt it. You’re cute when you’re flustered, confused, amused… Shit! You’re cute even when you’re just standing around doing absolutely nothing.”

Jinyoung pursed his lips, obviously fighting the tugging at the corners of his lips. His eyes drooping slightly to give him a sardonic look, and he imagined the bedroom-eyes Jinyoung would have under him. He groaned and turned away to open his door. He stepped out and walked around the front of the car. He opened Jinyoung’s door and smiled at the younger.

“Did you just-…” Jinyoung asked, shaking his head.

“What? Tell you to wait in there so I can open your door for you?” he smirked. “Yes. Yes, I did. I’m trying to be a gentleman here, Jinyoung. Would you rather I be a total douche and let you get your own door?”

Jinyoung opened his mouth to speak and he instantly regretted teasing the younger, but when he opened his to explain himself, the younger muttered a “good point” before he stepped out of the car. Jinyoung stepped away from the car and he closed the door, sighing in relief.

“Okay. Now that that’s settled, let’s go in. I still need to see what I do have to make you a meal.”

“You won’t burn down the kitchen, right?” the younger teased.

“As long as you don’t do anything that will distract me,” he teased right back. He reached out and took Jinyoung’s hand in his. Together, they walked up the steps to the house and Jaebum felt like he was bringing his husband home. When they reached the top step, he gave in to the feeling. He bent over and carried Jinyoung in his arms. The younger gasped in surprise and struggled, but soon gave up when it was clear he wasn’t going to be released. The reaction fell on his neck and his cock twitched pleasantly.

When he got to the door, he smiled thankfully when Youngjae opened the door for them. A look of surprise crossed the butler face for a second before he was greeted properly. “Good evening, Master Jaebum.”

“Good evening, Youngjae,” he said as he placed Jinyoung on his feet. He turned to the butler. “Will you please have the staff clear the kitchen? I’ll take care of my own dinner.”

The butler frowned in concern, but he nodded his head, “Right away, sir,” the servant answered before he left the foyer.

He turned back to Jinyoung and found the younger looking a picture of him and his parents that was sitting on a decorative table in the middle of the foyer. “They were high school sweethearts,” he told Jinyoung. “I’ve always aspired to find a love like theirs.”

“They do look very much in love,” Jinyoung whispered, still looking at the picture.

He took Jinyoung’s hands in his again, pulling until the younger faced him and he was looking into those shining black gems again. His heart skipped a beat when the corners of Jinyoung’s lips curved upwards. “What?”

 “Nothing,” he answered, pulling the younger to the kitchen. “Would you like something to drink? Water? Wine? Soda, maybe? Beer?” he asked as he sat Jinyoung on a stool situated by the massive island in the middle of the kitchen.

“Wine is fine. I’m not on the clock,” the younger replied.

“Great!” he smirked as he pulled glasses from the china cabinet. Jinyoung laughed and he heard the tinkling of bells again.

“You actually know your way around the kitchen?”

“At one point. I didn’t have the staff I have now. So yes, I do know my way around my own kitchen. I also cook myself food from time to time. There are days when I want to be alone, and I give the entire staff a day or two off.”

Jinyoung nodded in approval and he inwardly cheered for himself. “If I had known you would want me to cook for you instead I would’ve given them today off- that way I have more time with you.”

“You mean: ‘more chances of getting in your pants,’ right?”

He was just about to hand Jinyoung his glass of wine and nearly dropped it. He couldn’t control the laughter from taking him. “Why? Are you a frisky drunk?” he asked with an arched brow. “‘Cause if that’s the case, I must warn you now, Jinyoung-ah. You are in for a huge disappointment. I don’t touch people who are inebriated.”

Jinyoung stared at him in genuine shock. The hand he had extended to accept the glass dropping to the counter with a thud, before he chuckled and shook his head. “That has got to be a lie, if I ever heard one.”

“Well then, you should probably close your ears from here on out,” he countered as he tied an apron around his waist.

“What about all the men you take with you to all those events?” Jinyoung asked in confusion.

“All sent home promptly afterwards,” he answered, pulling a pack of steaks out the fridge. “”They may not have a lot to lose, but I do. Every hospital in Seoul and even beyond it, rely heavily on my company. My personal life is not worth the risk of millions of lives. Shareholders and investors are vicious creatures.”

“Is that why you change partners constantly?” the younger asked.

“Ultimately, it played a factor, but not exactly,” he answered, feeling a pang of sadness as he thought of all his ‘conquests,’ as the media liked to dub them. “I’ve never felt what I’ve felt for you with them.” He began to chop the steaks into thin slices. “I hope you like yakisoba.”

“Which is?” Jinyoung asked, completely ignoring his latest statement.

He put down the knife slowly before looking up at Jinyoung. When their eyes met, he found himself searching. Like a man left in the desert to wither away, he drank in the sight of Jinyoung, looking at him with curiosity. “Love, Jinyoung,” he answered simply. “Love at sight.” He washed his hands in the sink nearby before walking around the counter- Jinyoung’s body automatically turned to follow his every movement. He stepped between Jinyoung’s spread thighs and looked deep into his eyes.

He realized then why people said the eyes were the windows to the soul. What he saw in Jinyoung’s eyes was a fierce, but caring one- capable of loving with all its heart or hurting with all its might. “I never really believed in love at first sight, as much as my mom would swear up and down that that was how she knew my dad was her forever. But that night at the awarding ceremony, I looked into your eyes and I… I was gone. You blew me away!” he chuckled. He reached up and smoothed a stray strand of hair that fell across Jinyoung’s brows. “I don’t even know where I got the courage to walk up to you, but I’m glad I didn’t hesitate or fight it. Your eyes…,” he snickered. “There is just something about them that makes my heart beat so _fast._ I find myself getting lost in them and I can’t… I don’t ever want to look away from them. It’s crazy!” he sighed.

Jinyoung smiled before closing the distance between them, catching him by surprise yet again. The younger’s soft lips landed on his like the softest pillow he has ever felt in his life and he sighed contently. It started with little pecks until he felt Jinyoung’s mouth open to him and it slowly became more and more heavy. He felt Jinyoung’s hands settle on his hips, then the younger pulled him forward

His breathing becoming shallower by the second as lust pulled at his groin. Jinyoung began to lean more into him until they were pressed chest to chest. The soft moans falling from his lips were like the sweetest music he has ever heard in his life. His cock that had been half-hard was now standing at full mast… and knocking on Jinyoung’s chest with every pulsing of blood that was filling it.

He pulled away from Jinyoung, shaking his head. “I’m sor-… I shouldn’t have… I didn’t… Shit!”

Jinyoung giggled and he stopped cursing himself to stare at the younger in bewilderment.

“Jaebummie, calm down! I kissed you. Was it so horrible that your first instinct is to apologize?” the youngest said laughing as he stood and crowded him against the counter.

His breath caught in his throat as he came toe to toe with Jinyoung now. Somehow it had been all okay when he had been doing it to Jinyoung, but now with his breath coming in short, and his thought on nothing but Jinyoung’s lips that were now sucking bruised into his neck, he could do nothing but standing there and hope he didn’t pass out. He closed his eyes and shuddered when a palm slid around his thigh and cupped his cock. He groaned, bucking his hips into the palm instinctively. The feeling sending tiny jolts of electric throughout the rest of his body. His mind short circuiting, only to narrow in on all things Jinyoung. All he could hear, taste, smell, see, feel, and want in that moment was Jinyoung. If he thought he was in love before, he was beyond that now. Jinyoung downright owned his ass.

“Can I tell you a secret?” the younger asked kissing him again.

“If you’re willing to share,” he panted, taking control back into his hands by nipping Jinyoung’s jaw.

“I’ve already actually eaten dinner,” the younger admitted, wincing at the lie he told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugggh .... I had actualyl finished this chapter last night but I kinda like brain-farted and closed my laptop and fell asleep LMFAO XD 
> 
> Airhead moment .... sue me ! LMFAO XD Even brunettes get them ! 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed it ! Leave me a comment to improve :) Totally changed the rating btw


	3. I Can Do Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is downright DIRTY ...  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> AND I LOVE IT AHAHAHAHAHAHA

_I Can Do Anything_

 

“So, you lied?” he chuckled at the confession, sucking along the vein on the younger’s neck.

“T-technically, no,” Jinyoung panted. “Y-you assumed that… because I just got off from work… I haven’t eaten… and all you asked was… if I was free. I-I was free… and then you said, and I quote, ‘then let me take you out to dinner,’” Jinyoung said smiling brightly before he falter with a moan.

“So you side-stepped,” he corrected, pulling away to look at Jinyoung in confusion. “Why did you choose a home-cooked meal then?”

“Curiosity, I guess,” Jinyoung said shrugged. “What you’re offering isn’t something anyone with a little brain power would pass up on, and I wanted to get to know you in a more private setting, somewhere no one would get in the way.”

He thought about this for a minute, and the younger was right. If they had gone to a restaurant, anyone would’ve recognized him and things would’ve been chaotic. He nodded his understanding, watching Jinyoung with admiration. “Smart,” he chuckled, placing his hands on Jinyoung’s hips. “Okay, let’s feed your curiosity then. What would you like to know?”

“Aren’t you hungry?” the younger asked.

He shook his head, closing his eyes. “Jinyoung, my dick is as hard a rock and in the palm of your hand at the moment. Food is the _last_ thing on my mind.”

The younger giggled and tiny puffs of air landed on his cheek. He opened his eyes and Jinyoung was looking at him with a smile on his face. “Are you always this straight forward?” the man asked, eyes twinkling like the night sky as he pulled his hand away.

He groaned, lifting a hand to run his thumb against Jinyoung’s bottom lip. The muscle reddened and puffy from their kiss. If he had to be honest, the tint made the younger’s lips pop out more, suiting him perfectly. “You should be kissed more often.”

 “You’re not answering my question,” Jinyoung said in a sing-song tone.

“Just when I have to be.” The younger leaned away, eyeing him warily and he sighed again, looking down and away this time. It was something he was embarrassed admit, but if it meant Jinyoung trusting him and knowing him, he was all for telling him anything. “The board are a bunch of vicious people that are only in it for the money. They can give to shits about the people that are being helped as long as they’re making money. Me, on the other hand, I’m not so… keen on this perspective, nor am I far from guilt-tripping them into being considerate of these people by being straight forward. For the most part, I keep the bruising thoughts to myself. Over the years, I taught myself to be more subtle, and filter my thoughts, so that when it reaches my mouth, I don’t embarrass myself by saying something that will bounce back to hit me in the face.”

He looked back at Jinyoung and found the younger frowning, deep in thought before he squinted in suspicion. “Are you the anonymous businessman that started the Hope Foundation at the hospital?”

He felt a blush rising from his chest, and the younger gasped. The Hope Foundation was a program that he had started some years ago to help the less fortunate by providing free medical examinations and first aid using a surplus of ready-made kits manufactured by Im Medical Corps. He had chosen to stay anonymous at the time the foundation was being opened because he had started it for people like his friend- Bambam, who was an emigrant from Thailand that had hit some hard times after having been left on the streets for dead.

It was something he was secretly passionate about and found pleasure doing, but when he opened his mouth to explain to Jinyoung, the younger cut him off with an amazed “Oh my god! It is you! I never would’ve thought-…”

“What?” he asked. “You never would’ve thought what?”

“It’s just that you always seemed so cold and distant before when you come into the hospital. I never would’ve pegged you for a guy that would do something so… kind.”

“In my defense, when I come to that hospital it’s for business meetings.”

Jinyoung eyes brightened in understanding as he smiled. “I see that now,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

He met Jinyoung halfway willingly. The kiss was chaste, but what arousal had left him moments ago while they talked came back full force and soon, he was silently asking Jinyoung for entry with a swipe of his tongue against those soft lips. Jinyoung opened to him hungrily, giving as much as he was taking. He didn’t prod for more than that. He was content with just this. The scent of Jinyoung’s natural musk was enough for him. It was enticing enough for him to stay wanting, but calm enough for him not to push for more than Jinyoung was willing to give.

Just as he was pulling away to gather enough strength to push Jinyoung away before things went a little too far for a first date, the younger snaked a hand between them and slid under his untucked shirt. Soft finger met his abdomen muscles and his breath stuttered.

“Jinyoung, don’t. I won’t be able to hold myself back if you do,” he tried to tell the younger, pulling away.

“I don’t want you to hold back though,” Jinyoung said, pulling away to look him in the eyes. “I want you.”

Pure want was shining brightly in them. His black eyes hard as onyx stones and glinting. He grit his teeth and growled diving in to kiss the younger. “Believe me, I want you too, but it’s too soon- too fast. I don’t want you to regret anything.”

“I have a feeling I won’t regret anything,” Jinyoung said as his finger met the bar piercing through his left nipple and his eyes lit up dangerously. He licked his lips. “What do you have here, Mr. Im?”

He groaned. His nipple tightening around the warm metal. “Jinyoung, please.”

“I never would’ve thought you’d have something like this,” the younger whispered into his ears as he wiggling the bar before biting into the piercing on his ear. “Even though you have enough piercings here. I wonder where else you have piercings.”

He shivered, thinking about a specific piercing he wasn’t exactly proud of. The simple thought of Jinyoung putting his lips around it was heady. “Nine,” he answered almost automatically.

Jinyoung hummed, moving his other hand up to his right nipple to find nothing. He frowned then gasped. “You have seven on your ears. One here,” he said as he skimmed his finger over his left nipple again. “The last one must be around here.” His left palm came down to cup his cock, and he groaned.

“Yeah, it’s not something I’m exactly proud of.”

“Well, I’ll telling you now. I think it’s hot. Can I see it?” the younger asked, placing both his hands at the buckle of his belt.

He took a deep breath and nodded, trying to clear his mind. Jinyoung smiled brightly, and he forgot how to breathe again. A clink of metal and zip away, Jinyoung reached in and grasped him around the base of his cock. The breath he had been holding in was knocked out of him and he closed his eyes, relishing the warmth wrapped around him. “Fuck.”

Jinyoung leaned in and kissed him as he slid his palm up his length. The Prince Albert piercing caught against the younger’s crooked pinkie and he gasped. “Definitely hot. Are you able to take it off?”

“Ye-yeah. If you don’t like it,” he panted, pulling away slightly. “I-I can take it off. I don’t really care for it.”

“No,” the younger moaned. “No, I like it. More than I really should actually.”

Before he could say anything in reply, Jinyoung slid to his knees and pulled his pants and boxers down mid-thigh. He looked down at the younger in shock and groaned as Jinyoung gave his cock kittenish licks. All protest and inhibitions flying out the window. The tip of his tongue wiggling the piercing as he came to the crown of his cock. The metal sliding deliciously inside and he felt heat pulling in his groin. The sight of Jinyoung looking up at him with lust-blown, shining black eyes damn near making him cum on the spot. It was all almost too much for his sanity, but he couldn’t find it in himself to stop the younger.

The warmth of Jinyoung’s mouth engulfed him and his warm palms cupped his nuts, looking was all he could do, not to blow his load right there and then. Jinyoung wasn’t even deep-throating him and he was already shaking. He couldn’t even begin to fathom actual penetrative sex. “Jinyoung, stop. Stop, please. Stop,” he pleaded, pulling on the younger’s hair to get the suction off his cock.

He gasped in shock when Jinyoung moaned around his length. The sound sending vibration on his cock and a shiver up his spine. The room became impossibly hot- stifling even. It had never crossed his mind that the younger would have a hair pulling kink, and his cock pulsed in the warmth of Jinyoung’s mouth. “Fuck! Jinyoung, I’m gonna blow, if you don’t let me go,” he warned.

The younger slid down just a little further on his cock and Jaebum felt his soft palate squeeze around the tip of his cock. He looked down and saw Jinyoung’s hand already between his spread thighs, cradling his cock. The pink tip leak precum and his thumb expertly dragging the milky liquid across the crown. He shuddered one last time before his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave. The younger’s movements didn’t even hiccup, working him through his orgasm. With one last suck to his tip, Jinyoung popped off his cock and swallowed.

Jaebum gaped at the younger before he gulped and shook his head in amazement. “Fuck that was hot, but you didn’t have to.”

“Thank you for the drink,” Jinyoung said, wiping the corner of his mouth.

He burst out laughing, but he stopped short when he looked past down Jinyoung’s broad chest and found him still hard and wanting. He helped Jinyoung to his feet and lifted him on the island. Leaning in, he kissed Jinyoung, tasting himself mixed with the natural taste of the younger. He deepened the kiss until the younger was resting comfortably on his elbows. He tapped a hand twice on the younger’s plump ass and instinctively Jinyoung took the sign for what it was and lifted his hips. He worked fast on getting Jinyoung naked from the waist down before began unbuttoning his shirt.

A hunger he’d never known filled him as he finally looked down at Jinyoung naked and splayed out on the counter in the middle of his kitchen. His milky white skin sheening with sweat and a mutual hunger glinting in his eyes. He wanted to make this man cry out in ecstasy. He wanted to slam into with every ounce of his strength and watch him keen. He wanted to tease him so much, tears would well up in his eyes and spill when he came. He wanted to hold this man tenderly and make sweet love to him. He wanted to breath, eat, live, and love this man. He was fairly certain there was no returning to the life he’d known before this moment. “Jinyoung,” he groaned, leaning into claim the soft pink lips that trembled before him. The younger moaned in reply. “Be mine.”

“Just fuck me, Jaebum,” he pleaded. “Please.”

Seeing Jinyoung writhing and begging was a heady experience. His dark black eyes hooded with need, sweat beading on his forehead, and pink lips swollen and glistening with cum and saliva was enough to make him twitch in interest again. He kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants. “Be mine, Jinyoung, and I’ll give anything you want.”

 The younger whined, sitting up and he began to panic until Jinyoung cupped his face, leaning down to kiss him deeply. They stayed that way for a minute just enjoying the feel of each other until Jinyoung pulled away. “Jaebummie,” he panted, resting his head against his. “I was yours since the moment I saw you walk into that stupid dining hall. You were the only thing that kept me from walking out of that ceremony before it even began. You are dangerously enticing. I couldn’t keep my eyes off you and I panicked when you smiled at me. When you walked up to me, my soul almost quit on me, and when I kissed you, walking out of there, without knowing if I would ever see you again was the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life. I want you so much, it’s crazy. If you are willing to give yourself to me exclusively, I’m not ever letting you go. So, you can either fuck me and seal this deal, or I swear to God, I will walk out of this house naked if I have to and never come back.”

He couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his lips at Jinyoung’s feisty confession. “Oh, baby I’ll more than fuck you. I will hold you while I fuck you and never let you go. I hope you don’t have to go to work early tomorrow.” He reached up and brush his thumb across Jinyoung’s lips and was surprised when the younger caught his wrist and sucked on the tip of his finger. The scene was erotic and so lewd, his mouth went dry.

“I may have taken a few days off to clear my mind,” the younger said, smiling devilishly at him after he pulled off. “Now, are you going to fuck me or do I have to beg?”

“I think we have enough time for you to beg. Especially after you ‘side-stepped,’” he teased. Jinyoung pouted at him, and he instantly felt bad for the jab, and conceded. “But I’d rather not wait to get inside you. Fuck, Jinyoung! I can’t get enough of you. I’m so fucking hard again.”

Jinyoung giggled. “I can’t believe you fell for that so easily!”

“You look so cute! I couldn’t imagine breaking your heart!”

Jinyoung laughed even harder. He reached between them and wrapped his palm around Jinyoung’s cock, giving it a pump once. “Less laughing, more sex,” he growled before he bent over and began to kissing and sucking on Jinyoung soft skin. The younger moaned, arching his back, as he tried to press himself more against his lips. He pulled off only long enough to spy his pants before he used his foot to pull it back to him and grab the lube packet in his wallet with one hand while his other hand and mouth never left Jinyoung. He pressed kisses on the younger’s thigh as he bent his knees and spread him open. Only then did he open the packet and coated his fingers, warming the substance as he prepped.

When he deemed himself ready, he tipped Jinyoung’s cock up and swallowed it in one go as he spread the rest of the lube at the younger’s entrance with his other hand. He felt Jinyoung tense initially, but when he began to relax again, he swallowed around the crown and the first finger pushed in. The method worked like magic. Jinyoung had been surprised by the tightening of his throat around his sensitive tip enough to push down on his finger- take it to the knuckle. The younger yelped, and he hushed down on his hips to keep him from bucking further down his throat.

“Fuck, Jaebum,” he moaned. “More please. I can take it.”

He complied, pulling his finger out and adding another alongside it when he went back in. He worked his fingers in and out of Jinyoung, slowly at first before he began to spreading his fingers on the out movement, stretching the younger for his cock. Before he even added a third finger, he was squeezing at the base of his cock to stop himself from ejaculating. The sight of Jinyoung arching and meeting his finger was the single most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life. “Fuck, Jinyoung. Do you have any idea how fucking beautiful you are? You’re taking my fingers so fucking good. I can’t wait to be inside you. So fucking good, baby. Shit,” he could help but pant. “So fucking tight.”

Jinyoung moaned. “Please, Jaebum.”

“Not yet, baby. I gotta loosen you up more. I don’t want to hurt you,” he said as he added the third. “You’re doing so good,” he tried to sooth as bent his fingers and Jinyoung keened. He must have hit the younger’s sweet spot because his back lifted at least an inch of the counter in an attempt to get away from his fingers.

“Jaebum, please,” the younger panted. “Please, fuck me. I can’t.”

He pulled his fingers out and Jinyoung sat up quickly, hugging him close. “Hey, I’m not going anywhere. I just need a condom.”

“Are you clean?” Jinyoung asked. His voice laced a little with desperation, and he nodded. “Then just fuck me. I can’t wait anymore. Please, Jaebum.” He hesitated. “Daddy-…”

He didn’t give Jinyoung time to finish. He pulled Jinyoung to the edge of the counter and wrapped his legs around his waist. He held his cock poise at Jinyoung’s entrance, pushing in so his piercing was enveloped in scalding heat before he looked into the younger’s eyes. “Ready?”

The nod Jinyoung gave him was frantic. Black eyes watching him carefully, hooded with lust. He slammed in and Jinyoung keened, throwing his head back as he screamed, the slap of skin against skin reaching his ears. Sweat trickled down his neck and he groaned bowing his head until his forehead met Jinyoung’s chest. “Fuck,” he growled through gritted teeth, the slap of skin against skin reaching his ears. The drag of his piercing on Jinyoung’s walls with the added tight warm around the rest of him was breathtaking. His entire body was humming and trembling all at once. It was refreshing. “So tight.”

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,” Jinyoung moaned. His thighs clenching around his waist.

“You okay?” he asked, beginning to worry he had hurt the younger.

“Yeah, move,” Jinyoung panted. “Please. Jaebum, please. Just keep doing that. The piercing keeps tapping it just fucking right. At this rate, I just might cum untouched. That shit felt so fucking.”

He smiled. “Fuck. You’re a fucking blessing.” Empowered by the confession, he began to move his hips in a circular motion. His abdomen rubbing against the underside of the younger’s cock. The squelch of lube filling his ears like the sweetest music after Jinyoung’s laughter. He looked down at where they were connected and groaned.

Jinyoung cupped his face in his palms. Black eyes staring right into his soul. “Jaebum, please. No more teasing. I need you to make me cum on your dick, Daddy.”

He growled before he stood straight, and kept his eyes on Jinyoung as he pulled back. The slow drag of his cock already missing the warmth of Jinyoung’s tight walls. Slowly, but surely he began to build up a rhythm and Jinyoung began to meet him in the middle. In no time, he was slamming in with Jinyoung’s warm, wet walls pulsing and clenching around him. He doubled over and claimed Jinyoung’s soft pink lips between his. “So fucking delicious. You’re mine, Jinyoung. No one can have you like this. You hear me?”

“Yes, yours. Fuck! I’m yours. Make me cum, Jaebum”

“Cum on my dick, baby. Go on. You wanna cum? You’re gonna cum on my dick,” he groaned, nipping and licking along the younger’s jaw. “So fucking good, baby. So good for me. So tight. Shit!” He took a nipple between his lips and licked it before did the same to the other. He braced himself on his elbows to look Jinyoung in the eyes. The coil in his groin downright snapping as he continued to slam into Jinyoung’s warmth.

“Oh my fucking god!” the younger screamed over the squelch of lube and slapping of skin on skin.

With a particularly hard thrust, Jinyoung clenched down hard around him, sucking and swallowing him in as he came between them. His mouth gaping open. His back arching up like a bow ready to be fired, body glistening with sweat. His lips trembling as they sputtered the dirtiest litany of praises that were just barely coherent, but all this was not what pushed him over the edge.

It was Jinyoung’s eyes that sent him barreling over. His eyes were glazed over in pure ecstasy. He was like a satiated feline that caught a canary between its teeth. The sight of Jinyoung moaning beneath as he sent jets of cum flying across his chest with each slam of his hips, while looking like the happiest kitten, was enough to send him hurdling forward to gather the younger in his arms. Before he could even stop himself, he tightened his arms around Jinyoung and buried his face in Jinyoung’s shoulder, cumming the hardest he ever has in his life.

For a moment, he couldn’t feel anything except the absentminded brushing of Jinyoung’s hand on his shoulders and the pulsing of his cock in Jinyoung. His knees literally knocked against each other as the trembled with exertion, and he blindly reached beside him for the stool Jinyoung was sitting on earlier. When he got it behind him, he picked Jinyoung up without sliding out and sat with the younger straddling him. He looked up into Jinyoung’s eyes and smiled with all the happiness in his heart. “You’re fucking amazing, you know that?”

The younger laughed breathlessly. “You may have told me once or twice already, but I don’t think it’ll hurt to be reminded once in a while.”

He bit his lip and slapped a hand on Jinyoung’s ass. “Stop!”

“Stop what? I’m not doing anything!” the younger gasped before he laughed.

“That! Stop laughing,” he admonished.

“Why?” the younger gasped when he lifted his hips. “Oh… again? You’re insatiable.”

“I can’t pull out. It’ll make a mess,” he said as he began to let his hands wander, feeling the softness of Jinyoung’s ass bouncing the palm of his hand. “I wonder how many kinks you have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you alive ? I'm going to hell . Who wants a ride ? You can ride me . 
> 
> I mean , you can ride WITH me LMFAO XD


	4. I See a Shadow Right Through the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter !!!! OMFG !!! This is so fluffy I can't

_I See a Shadow Right Through The Rain_

 

Somewhere between finally eating something sustainable from Jinyoung hand and making love to Jinyoung for the fourth and last time, he had finally taken the younger to his bedroom for a shower. There was a sinful look in Jinyoung’s eyes that made him want to possess the younger completely. Every orgasm he had experience with Jinyoung, whether he was in balls deep in the other or just simply in his hand, had been mind-blowing. The giddiness in his heart made his entire body hum with happiness. It was exhilarating. If this is what happiness and love was, he was in deep trouble. He was wrapped around Jinyoung’s fingers like slime on a warm day.

For the rest of the night, he laid with Jinyoung, getting to know the younger as much as he could, and there was not a single thing about the man he could find wrong. He was perfect- smart, ambitious, caring, determined, hard-working, tender. The man had zero flaws in his book. Although he had been physically drained of all energy, everything that had spilled forth from Jinyoung’s pink lips had been tucked into the depths of his mind, imprinting itself into his memory.

As the last of the darkness faded to welcome the light of dawn, it found them, lying in bed, quietly just observing each other in the silence of the room. It wasn’t uncomfortable. It was oddly peaceful and recuperative. Just being. Contentment the only emotion in the room, and neither one of them wanting to break the silence.

But he had to. He knew then and there, he didn’t want to welcome another day without Jinyoung. “Date me.”

“Aren’t I already?” the younger asked.

“This was not a date. I want to take you out on a proper date. Picking you up at your place with roses, wine and dine, movies, walks in the park, dropping you off at your doorstep and getting a goodnight kiss- the whole nine yards. I want it all. I don’t want this to be a temporary thing. I don’t need a nighttime lover. I need a lifetime lover. Someone to come home to when the day is hectic, who will see me without a mask, and I want that someone to be you.”

Jinyoung nodded. “Okay.”

“Yeah?” he asked. His voice filled with hope, even to his ears.

“Yeah. I want that too.”

He sighed in relief, gathering Jinyoung close to him. “Thank you.”

The younger simply hummed against his chest, and soon enough, he heard Jinyoung’s breathing even out and knew the younger was asleep. Only then did he close his eyes, knowing Jinyoung was his just as much as he was Jinyoung’s. With determination in his mind and love in his heart, he let sleep over take him.

******

One year later

 

He walked up behind the other man and pulled him close by the waist, feeling his warmth as the cold ocean breeze wisped about them, and he sighed. _This is the life,_ he thought to himself, a smile tugging at his lips. _This is the life I saw when I looked into his eyes._

“Hungry?” he asked.

Jaebum shook his head, bringing a hand up to where his were clasped together. “No.”

“You’re never hungry when I’m around. Are you sure you’re in love with me?” he asked. “It’s not just infatuation, right?”

Jaebum frowned, eyes going dark. The older turned in his arms as he loosened them. “I’d say a year is too long a period to call this ‘infatuation,’ Jinyoung-ah.”

He smiled. “You’re right, but we are eating as soon as chef is done cooking. I need you to keep your energy up.” Jaebum arched a perfectly trimmed brow at him, and this time, he giggled. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Im Jaebum.” He felt the rumble before the laughter came spilling forth from the elder.

“Still cute,” Jaebum said whispered before he felt soft lips meet his. “Please, Jinyoung. Move in with me.”

“No.”

“Why not?” the elder asked, a slight frustration interlaced with his words.

“Later. I’ll tell you later,” he simply answered. He knew he sounded secretive, but that was the whole point. He wanted it to be a surprise. He wanted this for himself, at least. It was selfish in a way, knowing that Jaebum wanted to do it, but after all the effort Jaebum poured into pursuing him, he wanted to do this for him. Jaebum gave him a suspicious look, but settled against him again anyway and together, they watched the sun set. It was quiet and serene- perfect.

“Hyung,” Jackson, Jaebum’s best friend and Mark’s now husband, called. “Chef said-… for God’s sake, get a room! On the deck?” he teased. “I can practically see Jinyoung’s hard-on from here mashed up against your ass and yours pointing out to sea like a wayward compass.”

Jinyoung felt the blush creeping up his neck and the tips of his ears growing hotter by the second. “Shut up, Jackson,” he murmured as Jaebum smirked.

The elder simply turned to him again and ground his hips against his as he leaned in for a kiss. “Why get a room when I can have him anywhere I want?” Jaebum asked as he leaned away, eyes glittering dangerously.

Jackson let out an unladylike squeak before scrambling away yelling Mark’s name, and they simply laughed. “We should wait a few minutes before going back,” Jaebum whispered conspiratorially.

He laughed again. “Yeah, we definitely should. Then he’ll know he shouldn’t just sneak up on us like that.”

“You would think he’d have learned from the last time…”

He giggled as memories of Jackson’s horrified expression filled his mind. He had been finding hard to relax, and Jaebum was rubbing his shoulders down. The mood had quickly turned sensual and they were soon tearing at each other’s clothing. He had decided that day that he would ride Jaebum into the sunset when the older man had walked in on them in the middle of him splattering cum across Jaebum’s naked chest. The slight sadist in him reveling in the choked out sound that Jackson released, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights. His laughter had resounded throughout the room and soon, Jaebum was cumming inside him from all his laughter causing him to bounce in the elder’s lap. At the time, instead of feeling embarrassed at being caught red handed, they had found mirth in the reaction they had received. Now, he couldn’t keep the blush from creeping up to his cheeks.

 “I remember someone getting really turned on by being watched…” Jaebum hinted and he snapped out of his trance, swatting at the man.

“Im Jaebum!” he groaned at being caught.

“Babe, I would’ve found out about that kink eventually,” Jaebum continued to tease. “If how you’re twitching against me isn’t enough to tell me, then your thinking is loud enough for me to hear.”

Groaning, he pulled away, rolling his eyes. Before he could get too far, Jaebum grasped him by the hand and pulled him back. “Where are you going? I was just kidding, but you are really kinky, baby.”

“Says the man that has a daddy kink,” he shot back, arching a brow of his own.

“It’s only hot when you call me daddy,” the elder smirked nonchalantly, unbothered in the least.

Laughing, he shook his head before he leaned in and seal their lips together. “And you get really hot and rough when I call you daddy.”

Jaebum’s eyes darkened before he closed them and groaned. “Dinner,” he whispered, as if reminding himself.

He reached between them and cupped Jaebum’s cock, leaned in further until his mouth was closer to the elder’s ear more than anything else. “We can always skip dinner.”

The groan easily transformed into a growl, but Jaebum stepped away and pried himself away from his hand. "As much as I would love to skip dinner and eat you instead, Jackson and Mark are waiting for us.”

A smiled tugged at his lips thinking about the older American man that recently tied the knot with Jackson. Their meeting had been an uncomfortable one. After three months of purely dating Jaebum, he had finally made the move on visiting the older in his office and had instantly gotten jealous of the gorgeous blonde that guarded his office like a hawk. That same day, Jaebum reassured him that he had nothing with Mark by inviting him and Jackson to dinner with them. After that, he and Mark had bonded by teasing Jaebum about his quirks and smirks.

“Okay. Let’s go pull Jackson out of his misery,” he said, pulling on Jaebum’s wrist. As they made their way to the upper deck to where Mark and Jackson were patiently waiting for them, Jaebum pulled him one last time for a kiss.

“I love you, Park Jinyoung,” the elder whispered when he pulled away.

His heart fluttered. There was a darkness in Jaebum’s eyes that reminded him of the night they met. “I love you too, Im Jaebum,” he whispered back just as sincerely.

“So when are you gonna ask me?”

“Ask you?” he asked nervously.

“Maybe later then,” Jaebum said, smiling as he pulled away and climb the rest of the stairwell.

He frown, tsking to himself. _Do he know? He couldn’t have. I haven’t told anyone._ He shook his head, trying to brush away the suspicion. When he reached the top of the stairs, he gasped. The white deck was covered in red rose petals and candles were lit in clear glass and flickering in the wind. The table was set and dishes of every variety were littered across it. Jaebum was standing by an unoccupied chair, smiling at him. Mark and Jackson were nowhere in sight.

“Sit,” Jaebum said, but it came out more of a question.

Numb, he nodded. “Bummie, what’s going on?” he asked as he sat in the chair Jaebum held. Turning, he looked up in Jaebum’s eyes. In the candle light they seemed to be dancing, and his heart clenched.

“Well, you were taking your sweet time, so should I ask you first or do you want to ask me?” the elder asked as he went down on his knees on the wooden deck.

He gasped as he came eye to eyes with Jaebum. “Ask you?” he repeated his question from just a few minutes ago.

“Park Jinyoung-…” Jaebum began reaching into his jean pocket.

“Jaebum, will you marry me?”

Jaebum laughed, tears filling his eyes. “I guess you did beat me to it after all,” he said as his laugh died down to a chuckle. “Yes, Jinyoungie. I will, if you say ‘yes’ to me too.”

“Yes, of course. I wouldn’t be asking you if I wouldn’t say ‘yes’ myself!”

“Good because I plan on making you say ‘yes’ to a lot more than just marrying me.”

“And this is where we cut in,” Jackson called out as he emerged from the stairs, dragging the “A” in the “and” as he pulled Mark along with him. “Congratulations are in order.”

“Thank you,” they both replied before smiling at each other, as Jaebum stood back up.

“You ask me, Jaebum should’ve just asked you to marry him that night at the gala.”

“Well, no one did,” Jaebum snarled, and they all chuckled.

“I mean, you should’ve heard him the day after, hounding Mark for your information.”

“Jackson,” the elder warned, even as he blushed to the tip of his ears.

“No, Babe. I want to hear it,” he pushed, looking at Jaebum innocently. The elder simply jutted his lower jaw out and sucked in a breath as he tilted his head to one side. It was Jaebum’s way of saying not to push further and he held up his hands in recession. A clear white flag. He pouted, using his only power against the elder.

“I asked him for your information, and when the little fucker wouldn’t give it to me, I asked for your portfolio instead,” Jaebum finally confessed.

He stood and wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s waist, pulling him close until the elder gave up the fight and kissed him. “And did you find what you were looking for? Find out I wasn’t a god-digger after your money?”

“Among other things.”

He hummed questioningly. “What else did you find?”

“Your favorite color.”

“Which is?” he asked laughing.

“White.”

“What else?” he asked, pushing for that confession.

Jaebum’s smile softened. “I found that no matter how many times I read that stupid thin manila folder it wouldn’t prepare me for who you really were. This past year with you has been amazing. One of the best years of my life, and I can’t wait to start every year with you, Jinyoung.”

“Aww, he’s so sappy,” they heard Jackson say. “I now pronounce you man and … man. Husband and husband. Markie, what did the officiant say at our wedding?”

They turned to the other couple, laughing as Mark elbowed Jackson in the rib. “I can’t believe you forgot our wedding!”

“Honestly, Baby… I just wanted it all to end quickly so I could tear that suit of off you. You looked ridiculously sexy in that red suit you wore.”

They all laughed as Mark turned a bright pink. “You did!” the eldest squeaked. “I swear we left the hotel and still didn’t find the buttons, and on top of that we were late to our own reception! We consummated the marriage even before we cut the cake.”

Jinyoung looked at Jaebum and his eyes glittered. He knew Jaebum was thinking the same thing he was. He looked over at them. “You both consummated the marriage even before the officiant asked you if you’d take each other.” Jackson sputtered and Mark choked on the wine he just sipped, both blushing. Jaebum was rumbling with laughter, and he smiled cheekily at them. The stark memory of the two going at it in the hotel’s first floor bathroom stall just an hour before the wedding was almost like pay back, and he was not letting the couple forget just as much as Jackson was not letting them forget about him catching them.

It was a happy night. He had a loving man at his side, good friends, and a perfect career waiting for him when he got back to shore. Everything was perfect, except for one thing.

After dinner, Jaebum led him to the front of the yacht. He took a deep breath, taking in the salty scent of the ocean before he turned to Jaebum. He reached into the pocket of his cashmere sweater and pulled out the simple platinum milgrained wedding band he’d been holding onto for months now, just looking for the perfect opportunity to give the elder. “Jaebum,” he whispered, calling for his undivided attention, which the elder was always willing to give. He reached for Jaebum’s hand and slipped the wedding band on to his finger. The platinum glinted against the light coming from the upper deck. “I know I don’t say this enough and you tell me it to me every day for the past year, but I do love you. All that I am and all that I will ever be from the moment you looked at me is and will be all thanks to you. You make me the best version of myself. You walked into my life and accepted me for who I am, and I know that you know where I come from. It wasn’t easy getting to where I was when I met you, but you took it in like it was oxygen, and did everything in your power to reassure me that I belonged by your side. Thank you for being patient with me and never offering me your money like I was some cheap hoe.”

The elder sighed, reaching into his own pocket. He pulled out a similar band and chuckled. The ring easily slipped onto his finger. “Jinyoung, before I met you I was just a shell of a person and bored out of my mind. Your eyes… they lit the darkest corners of my heart and gave me hope. You were made perfectly for me, and I wasn’t about to let something stupid like money come between us. You were already doing well for yourself when I met you, I was afraid you wouldn’t even need me. You’re so amazing and you don’t even know it. You don’t need to thank me for who you are because you were already great on your own. Your past is _just that_ , your past. I don’t care where you came, just that you came to me. I should be the one thanking you.” The lump in his throat grew larger and tears filled his eyes. “Don’t cry, baby. You should never be crying. You deserve all the happiness in the world and I am ready to give it all to you.”

“Im Jaebum, you asshole!” The elder chuckled and he couldn’t control himself anymore. He wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. “I love you so much, Bummie.”

Jaebum’s eyes softened as he smiled and his heart fluttered erratically. “I love you too, Nyoungie, more than anything in this world,” the elder whispered against his lips before his smile broadened. His eyes took on a more playful glint. “Do you think they’ll come down here?”

“I doubt it,” he whispered back, sliding his hands up to the newly-healed piercing on Jaebum’s right nipple. “I bet this is still slightly sensitive. I think I should examine it. You know, in case, it gets infected.”

Jaebum groaned, and his cock hardened. “Yeah. Yeah, you should definitely check if it’ll get infected, Doc.”

He giggled as he began to guide the coat off Jaebum’s shoulders and unbutton his shirt. “I should check the other piercings you have while I’m at it. Just for comparison’s sake.”

“Definitely, Baby. You can do a full physical check. I haven’t check to see if I had testicular cancer either so you should probably check that first,” the elder moaned as he let his hands wander down to his cock.

“Oh, yeah?” he whispered against Jaebum’s exposed skin. “With how you were fucking me into your desk the other day, I’d say your nuts are perfectly healthy.” He unbuttoned Jaebum’s jeans and pushed his jeans down just enough to expose his cock. The elder hissed as the tip touched the cold air. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and let his tongue dance with the bar’s going through them. One hand playing with the other nipple piercing as the other hand played with the piercing on Jaebum’s cock. “God, you’re delicious,” he breathed against the elder’s chest, letting the warmth of his breath do the rest of the job of getting them hard as pebbles. He leaned in and whispered into Jaebum’s ear softly, “I want to suck you off right here, on this deck then I want you to fuck me in to it, Daddy, so that every time you bring someone on board, it’ll remind you of me.” He captures an earring between his lips and tugged lightly.

The elder groaned. “Jinyoung, baby. You’re gonna be the death of me.”

“At least, you’ll die happy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking by me and reading this self-indulgent short story filled with fluff and dirty dirty smut LOL XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and Happy Memorial Day to all the US Ahgases at home and overseas . This is for you all and of course , JJParents . I love you all very much ;-* 
> 
> Now back to TMOOTC and its intensity


	5. Tomorrow, Today, Forever and a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really long , smutty epilogue ψ(｀∇´)ψ wahahahahahaha
> 
> Special Thanks to Obli and TJ for always being my cheerleaders !!!! I love you both plenty and long time ♡(＾▽＾)♡ SURPRISE !!!

Tomorrow, Today, Forever and A Day

 

“At least you’ll die happy,” Jinyoung had whispered to him three weeks ago on the deck of his yacht under the twinkling light of the stars. It had been the perfect night, and it had ended perfectly with him fucking Jinyoung into the deck of said yacht, just like the younger wanted him to…

It had also been the last time he had touched the younger. Now, he was just withering away from blue balls and sexual frustration. Between planning a wedding, countless board meetings and Jinyoung’s work, sex had taken the back burner, and he was just dying. He was beginning to think Jinyoung finally relenting and moving into the manor had been an enormous mistake. Coming home at night to Jinyoung not there was torturous, to say the least, but having him actually there, but catching up on sleep, was even worst.

He sighed as he looked down at his watch, mentally preparing himself in the last ten minutes of the meeting for what waited for him at home. Jinyoung had already called him earlier in the day to tell him that he was going to be late coming home due to some mishap in the hospital. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t saddened by the call, but he’d also be lying if he said he didn’t love and respect the younger’s work.

 _Give and take,_ he reminded himself. _Jinyoung is doing great things and it’s good he’s putting his knowledge and skills to great use. I’d be an asshole if I made a trophy husband out of him._

He didn’t exactly like it that someone else was benefitting from Jinyoung’s amazing hands, but he also didn’t want to hinder the younger’s free-spirit. He knew what he was getting into when he proposing to the country’s most sought-after pediatrician, but he didn’t imagine it would come at a high price.

Sighing again, he looked over at Mark, who frowned at him in concern. He shook his head, hoping the American wouldn’t think he was coming down with something. Soon the meeting drew to a close and he closed his notepad as Mark made his way to him.

“Sir, are you okay?” the elder asked.

“Yeah,” he said, shaking his head. “Yeah, I’m good. It’s not a big deal.”

Mark’s eyes grew wide, but he clamped his mouth shut until everyone was out of the board room. “Are you repeating yourself to reassure yourself or me?” he finally asked as the door closed behind the last person.

“You,” he answered simply, before he changed his mind. “I’m frustrated! Sexually! It’s a bitch. I just want one night with my fiancé. Is that so much to ask for?”

The elder erupted in laughter, doubling over until he was weak in the knees and had to settle in a chair. “Oh, this is good.”

“How is this ‘good?’ I literally just told you I wasn’t getting any and you laughed. I would be concerned about keeping my job, if I were you,” he hissed, slightly annoyed, but a part of him thought it was ridiculous as well. He’d gone longer without sex, but since Jinyoung, sex had been on the list of ‘things to do,’ and now, it seemed like he was back to square one. “I just miss him, okay? No need to kill yourself laughing at my expense. I still need you.”

“Take a few days off. Be there for him. It has been a while and, just so you know, I am recommending you do, so that I can keep my job. I can move around some things on you schedule, and if anything happens that’s worth needing your ass here, I’ll give you a call. Jae, you’ve worked your ass off for years, take a break. The company won’t die without its CEO in the building all day, every day.”

He sighed. “What about the meeting with the Gos on Friday?”

Mark took his phone out of his pocket. “I got that covered. They actually called this morning. They rescheduled for the following week, Tuesday. They had a family emergency in Gwangyang.”

He nodded, standing up. Hope and excitement filling him again. “Mark, you’re amazing. Have I told you that lately?”

“No, but I could use a few days when you get back. So-ra is willing to fill in for me while I’m gone.”

He chuckled. “You really had everything planned, huh?”

“I know you, Jaebum. I’ve learned over the years, being your assistant to read you and know when something is bothering you or when you’re not feeling happy about something. Go home to Jinyoung. I have a feeling something good will come out of giving you a few days off.”

“Thank you,” he told the elder sincerely. As he passed Mark, he clapped the elder on the shoulder. He made his way to his office and when he opened his office door, his heart fluttered.

Jinyoung was sitting at his desk, smiling brightly. “Are you done for the day?”

“Yes,” he answered slowly, slightly suspicious at the surprise and the question.

“Good. Wheels up in thirty, so we better get out of here now.”

“Where are we going?”

“Mark didn’t tell you?” the younger asked, and he shook his head. He didn’t care where Jinyoung was taking him, just as long as the younger was going with him. “Well then, I’ll keep it as a surprise. I already packed you a bag appropriate for the weather and mine, so you don’t have to worry.”

He walked around the desk and took Jinyoung’s hands in his. “I love you. How long have you been planning this?”

The younger smiled, laugh lines deepening. “Since I caught you the other night with a hands playing with certain piercings. God, you were so hot, but I was so sleepy. I realized that I’ve been neglecting my duty of keeping you happy, so I plan on making it up to you.”

“Oh yeah? How?” he asked, leaning in kiss at the younger’s exposed neck. He tongued at the pulse before sucking on it. A mark blossoming on his creamy skin.

Jinyoung moaned. “Any way you want me, Daddy. I’m all yours.”

He groaned. “Can I have you now?” he pouted.

“No, we need to make that flight before Yugyeom complains like the last trip we took to the Maldives.”

“I’ll fire him.”

Jinyoung gasped. “The hell you will. You and I both know he’s the best damn pilot out there.”

He grumbled. “You’re right. How do you feel about joining the mile high club?” he whispered, reaching around to grope the peaches of the younger’s as.

Jinyoung’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “How do you know I haven’t already joined?”

He felt a growl rumble deep in his chest, but he crushed it down and pouted.

Jinyoung laughed. “No. I’ll have none of that either. I’m sure you’ve already been given a gold membership for the mile high club, so you don’t get to feel possessive, Bummie. Now, let’s go,” Jinyoung said, pulling away from him to walk towards the door.

He wilted even more, but conceded from the argument. “Fine, but I am taking you in the jet.”

The ride to the airport was tense. The sexual tension in the air was thick as he and Jinyoung traded teasing touches and looks, and he was growing more and more excited with each passing minute. By the time they pulled up to the runway he was sporting a hard-on. He didn’t wait for the driver to come to full stop before he was yanking the door handle open. When the car did come to a full stop, he dragged Jinyoung out the door with him and the ladder.

“Good evening, Mr. Im, Mr. Park,” the lanky pilot, Yugyeom greeted with a smile.

“We’ll be in the tail. Don’t bother us unless someone is dying,” he barked back at him.

“Jaebum!” Jinyoung squeaked, turning to Yugyeom with an apologetic look. The younger simply smirked.

“We’ll be wheels up in fifteen. I just need to talk to control tower to get the ‘good to go’ sign,” the pilot called after them as they crossed the hatch.

Jaebum grumbled. As they got into the main cabin, Jinyoung pulled his hand out of his. “Jae, you’re hurting me.”

He softened, taking Jinyoung’s hand back in his gently. “I’m sorry. That wasn’t my intention. You just make me crazy.”

The younger smiled, taking his hand back and turning over two empty flute that sat waiting for them in a tray. He opened a bottle of red wine and filled the glasses before turning back to him and offering him one. “I’ve missed you… so much in the past three weeks, and I know you didn’t sign up for using your hands to pleasure yourself. Are you sure you still want to marry me?” he asked, apprehension clear on his face. “If you marry me, Jaebum it means putting up with my schedule and working it around mine.”

He frowned and sighed, biting into his lip. He placed his glass down on a table and took Jinyoung’s glass, placing it beside his. “Marrying me, means the same thing. As long as I don’t have to pretend I’m a child and schedule an appointment to see you, I think we’ll be okay. All I care about is that you’re mine, Jinyoungie. If I get to come home to you or you to me, then we’ll be fine. At the end of the day, if I can look in your eyes and know that you’re happy to see me and be with me, I’ll grit my teeth and deal with it. If I get pissy and lonely, we’ll get away. No magic in the world could change what I feel for you, Park Jinyoung. You stole my heart and I wanna be sure you’ll take care of it by taking care of you.”

Jinyoung eyes lit up. “Good because I was gonna start thinking of ways to trap you and strap you down.”

“You can’t get pregnant. I would like to see you try,” he teased, but Jinyoung looked slightly hurt. “What? What is it?”

“We’ve never talked about it, but do you want children, Jaebum?” the younger asked fearfully.

“Well, yeah, but given that I’m gay, I’ve never really given myself a chance to think about it,” he answered. “Is that why you look hurt?” The younger nodded slowly. “Hell! Why not adopt then? We can look into it as soon as we get back. If a child is what you want, Jinyoung then let’s have a child. Hell, let’s adopt every orphaned child in South Korea. As long as you are sure and happy, let’s do it!”

“But are _you_ sure? Will you be happy?” Jinyoung asked still hesitant.

“I need someone to take over me one day. Someone that will spearhead Im Medical Corps into the future, and if our child were to be taught by the both of us, I’m sure he or she will do amazing things.”

“But Im Medical Corps has been in your family for generations, isn’t it important that it stays within the family?”

“Jinyoung, our child will be family. Family is more than just sharing blood. Family is a bond created through closeness and shared experience. Family are those that choose to stand by you when others refuse to. Fuck! Nayeon isn’t even a fucking Im and she’s the COO of Im Medical Corps. You, Jinyoung are family. You’ve met my parents. They love you and treat you like family.”

Jinyoung opened his mouth to stay something, but he cut the younger off with a kiss. “No more talk of the company. Right now, I wanna make a baby with you, and the only way I can do that is getting you naked. So how about,” he began to suggest as he kiss a trail along Jinyoung’s jaw. “you lose these clothes so I can pump you full of my cum. All this talk about having children is making me horny. I can get the image of you carrying our child in your arms out of my head. Fuck, Jinyoung.”

The younger moaned. “Just so you know: I’m ruling Daddy out of the choices are children will be using to call us. No one can call you except me,” Jinyoung gritted out before he hissed at the contact on his cock. “Daddy… Please touch me.”

“Fuck, baby. You’re so wet for me already,” he growled. His hands wrapped around the younger’s cock, thumb making circular movements around the crown. The sleek wetness of Jinyoung’s precum making the slide silky smooth. He bit the younger’s lower lip. “Tail now.”

Jinyoung giggled, pulling away just as Yugyeom and his copilot stepped through the hatch. He stroked Jinyoung and smirked when the younger moaned, stifling it against his chest. He wrapped his other arm around his waist to hold him steady as he nodded briefly at the two other men that just entered over Jinyoung’s shoulder. The men made their way to the nose of the jet and Jinyoung lifted his head.

There was a fire in the younger’s eyes that made his breath catch in his throat, and he hesitated, pulling away slightly. “Jinyoung,” he said slowly, laughing nervously as suspicion and wariness suddenly began to fill him.

“Yes, Daddy?” Jinyoung asked, holding his gaze.

The breath was knocked out at him hearing Jinyoung’s moan curling around the name. “What are you thinking?” he wheezed out, trying to pull away.

The younger pulled him back in until their groin were flushed up against one another and he hissed as Jinyoung ground his hips forward, their erections sliding against one another. The only thing separating them were their clothing, and Jinyoung’s deep black eyes, rendering him motionless. The younger traced his ear from tip to lobule, tripping over his piercings as it went. “I’m thinking we should sit and strap in, so Yugyeom can get this plane up in the air.”

He groaned. “Jinyoung,” he warned. “You know what you do to me. Why are you teasing me?”

“Teasing?” the younger asked as he pulled away and sat in a chair, strapping himself in. The belt pulling his open jeans tighter around his hips, outlining the bulge he was sporting. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He groaned, further frustrated. He turned and plopped himself in a chair across the aisle from the other, strapping himself in. He glared at Jinyoung and growled when the younger grinned back at him. He shifted in his seat as his cock hardened.

Yugyeom’s flowery voice came over the intercom and the jet began to rumble down the runway. He glanced over at the younger and found him with eyes clenched shut. He was well aware of the younger’s anxiety at take-off and landing, so he reached across the aisle and grasped his hand. “I’m right here, baby. You’re okay.”

Jinyoung clenched his hand and soon, the plane began to level out. He unbuckled himself and knelt before Jinyoung, unbuckling his belt as well. “I need you, Jinyoung… so badly,” he whispered, pulling the younger up. He leaned in and kissed the younger with all the pent up desire he’d been holding in for weeks.

Jinyoung moaned as he sidled out from in front of the seat and began to pull him to the tail of the plane. When they reached the doorway to the private bedroom, he pinned the younger against it with his hips and broke away from the hungry kisses as pulled his suit jacket off. Jinyoung worked on unbuttoning his shirt, and then they were back at it again as soon as his shirt came off. He reached behind the younger and twisted the handle, and they went stumbling through the doorway, laughing breathlessly. As the door closed behind them, he leaned away from Jinyoung and looked into his eyes. “Fuck, baby,” he said licking his lips, remnants of Jinyoung’s taste still on his lips. He reached up and soothed away a strand of stray hair dangling just above his brow. “You are so sexy, so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?”

The younger slipped a hand between them and tugged lightly at the bar going straight through his left nipple. “I’m the one who’s lucky,” he said with a wink. Jinyoung docked his head down and took the other in his mouth, warming the metal instantly, and he sucked in a harsh breath.

The wet slide of the younger’s tongue, making it harden. His heart thundered in his ears as blood rushed to his cock lick liquid fire, burning straight to his soul. “Jinyoung,” he groaned, sliding a hand on the nape of the younger’s neck to thread his fingers through his hair. When he got a grip on a good amount of it, he tugged and Jinyoung moaned around his nipple. The vibrations sending a shiver up his spine. “Fuck.”

The younger released him and kissed him roughly. “That’s the idea,” he breathed against his lips, turning him around before pushing him. He stumbled backwards and toppled on the bed.

“I wanna taste you, Daddy,” Jinyoung moaned, kneeling on the floor in a flash, unbuttoning his pants before tugging at it. He lifted his hips and the younger pulled it off completely, his boxers and shoes coming off with it. “I wanna play.”

“Baby, I won’t last long if you suck me off,” he tried to warn, but the younger disregarded.

“I want it,” he simply answered before licking a fat stripe between his balls.

He groaned, throwing himself back against the bed. Jinyoung continue up to his cock until he reached the piercing at the tip. He circled around it with the tip of his tongue and his hips jerked, seeking the warmth of his mouth.

His cock twitched and slapped against the younger’s cheek, earning him a moan as he hissed. “Jinyoung, please. Don’t tease me. I need you, baby,” he said leaning on an elbow to look down at the younger.

Luckily, Jinyoung took mercy on him then and wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock. He watched with gritted teeth as he slowly sank down his length, and wrapped a palm around him, pumping what he couldn’t take in as he hollowed his cheeks. His breathing became shorter as he watched the younger suck on him lick his life depended on it. The piercing on his cock twisting and pulling with each slide. Saliva and precum slid down his length and pooled between the younger’s fingers making the slid deliciously soft and wet, and he lost it. He threw his head back, willing himself not to buck into the warmth of Jinyoung’s mouth.

He reached down and tugged on his brown locks, eliciting a moan that vibrated through him, so he did it again… and again… and again until his balls twitched. He felt the tension of the tightly wound coil in his groin threatening to snap. He opened his eyes and looked at Jinyoung, whose eyes were closed, focused on getting him off. “I’m close, baby. Don’t stop. Please, don’t fucking stop… Shit… Fuck! Look at me, baby. Fuck, please, look at me.”

Jinyoung’s eyes fluttered open and the dark desire that glittered back at him did him in. His balls tightened up and he was cumming undone with a shout of the younger’s name. The younger never letting up until his cock stopped twitching in his grasp. He wasn’t even surprised when Jinyoung stood and the younger was still hard. He was even less surprise that his cock only deflated slightly, losing almost none of its hardness. “Come here, baby,” he beckoned with a crook of his finger. “Come and sit on Daddy.”

The younger whimpered, lifting a knee to kneel on the bed. He wrapped a palm around Jinyoung’s thigh and pulled, effectively pulling the younger to fall on him with a huff. Luckily, Jinyoung was smart enough to break his fall by catching the sheets with a palm just above his shoulder. He smiled at the younger before pulling him in for heated kiss. “I want you to ride me, baby, but first we gotta prep you.”

Jinyoung moaned, pulling away, and his hand from around the younger neck. Without a word, Jinyoung reached behind him and he heard the tell-tale sound of a squelch before the younger was dangling a plug above his chest. He arched a brow in amusement and wonder. “How long have you had that in you?”

“Let’s just say that it was might uncomfortable inserting in a bathroom stall, but walking up to your office and strutting past all your workers knowing that I would only take it out for you was a rush!”

“Get over here. I need to see if you need more stretching. We don’t want you hurting,” he growled pulling the younger back down against him.

Jinyoung groaned as his cock slid against his abdomen and he became painfully aware that his was brushing against the younger’s entrance. He thrusted upwards and hissed as Jinyoung slid further up to his chest and his piercing tugged at his entrance before sliding up between the clefts of the younger’s ass. The lewd moan that slipped from Jinyoung’s lips were sinful as they filled his ears.

“Daddy, please,” Jinyoung soon moaned, and he couldn’t take it anymore.

 _Fuck it!_ “Take it, Baby boy. Ride, Daddy.” Jinyoung frantically reached behind him and the wetness of lube engulfed his tip as he slipped in- the Prince Albert piercing tugging deliciously. He ground his teeth together focusing on Jinyoung’s face for any signs of discomfort. “You okay, Baby?”

The younger simply nodded, too lost in the sensation of being finally penetrated even in the slightest. Slowly, Jinyoung lowered himself- his back arching, but his eyes were hooded. His lips forming a perfect “O” with each inch he took in.

He was mesmerized by the sight. The friction on his cock overwhelmingly warm and reaching even as far as the tips of his toes, and he was drowning in the sensation. Blindly, he reached for Jinyoung’s hips, and held on tight to ground himself. “Baby, fuck! You’re so tight,” he panted like he was the one doing all the work.

When Jinyoung was finally sitting comfortably in his lap, he was sweating- every muscle in his body tense. Jinyoung was in no better shape, trembling with his blunt nails digging into his chest.

Suddenly, the plane jolted, and he groaned- his eyes clenching shut momentarily. Jinyoung’s surprised yelp filled his ears. Combined with the tightening around him and bite of his nails, he couldn’t help the instinctive tightening of his hips and the thrust of his hips upwards. He slipped in further and Jinyoung’s head lolled on his shoulders- his ragged breath coming out in huffs.

“Daddy,” Jinyoung whimpered, looking down at him. His black eyes a dark mesmerizing pool as he lifted himself slowly only to sit back down sharply. “Oh my god, Jaebum!”

He marveled at the sight before- his heart fluttering so wildly in his chest that for a second he thought was going to have a heart attack. The sound wet squelch of lube, precum and skin slapping against skin filled his ear. The feeling of Jinyoung tight walls around his cock, nails digging red crescents in to his and soft skin beneath his hands pushing him further and further up to the precipice of ecstasy.

Needless to say, he was soon balancing on the edge precariously, and when he looked into Jinyoung’s eyes that watched him with love-filled eyes, he lost control. Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around Jinyoung and only gave him a second to adjust his arms before he slammed the younger down on his cock one last time. Jinyoung’s balls dragged against his abdomen and the younger was spurting strings of cum onto their chest without warning, clawing at his back.

The last thing he saw was Jinyoung’s blissed out face before his vision fuzzed at the edge. The only clear thing before him was Jinyoung’s wet, glazed eyes looking right into his, trapped in the ecstasy he brought the younger to. It was dizzying and addictive, but he felt whole at the same time. His entire body buzzing with exertion as his heart pounded in his ears.

Together, they collapsed with Jinyoung still straddling him. Their breathing ragged and their skin slippery with cum, sweat and lube. “Fuck, Baby. You’ll kill me one day,” he panted, voice jagged.

Jinyoung huffed a laugh as he panted too for breath. “At least you’ll-…”

“Die happy. Yeah, I know. Don’t ever say that to me again though. Last time you said that I waited three weeks.” The younger laughed again breathlessly, but it was short lived. He had softened and slipped out with a pop and it was his turn to laugh. “Sensitive?”

Jinyoung hummed contentedly. “Happily.”

“Good,” he smirked. “You can never let me go, Jinyoungie.”

“I don’t plan on it.”

He turned on his side to face the younger and settled a palm on the younger’s exposed hip. “I will love you tomorrow, _today_ , forever, and a day. This I will promise you. I will hold you over everyone else. You are my forever, Park Jinyoung and I plan on making you the happiest man in the entire universe. I love you.”

“I love you too, Im Jaebum,” the younger replied just as sincerely. “For longer than any of us will live. I’ve loved you since I looked into your eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment to improve ahahahahahaha

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably only gonna last 2-3 chapters ... maybe four . Enjoy it while it last


End file.
